


Jonny “daddy issues” D’Ville- or why Nastya doesn’t get killed as much as everyone else

by TotallyNotADragon



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Issues, Found Family, Guns, Jonny and Nastya have that, One Shot, Sibling Rivalry, The Author Regrets Nothing, chaotic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotADragon/pseuds/TotallyNotADragon
Summary: It’s in the title...Jonny has daddy issues, he’s a patricidal raccoon.Kinda crack because I am tired, but like... I enjoy this concept
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina, Jonny d'Ville & The Mechanisms, The Mechanisms Ensemble & The Mechanisms Ensemble
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Jonny “daddy issues” D’Ville- or why Nastya doesn’t get killed as much as everyone else

“I don’t understand.” Brian says pacing the length of the kitchen.

“What don’t you understand?” Ivy doesn’t even look up from her book.

“Jonny! He’s always killing us at random.”

“Wrong!” Calls Tim from the floor where he’s cleaning his guns. “Nastya seems to be immune to his unearned wrath.”

Ivy’s about to speak when shouting is heard from the hall. The door slides open and in rushes Jonny covering his ears and singing loudly. Closely following is Nastya flailing and shouting at the small man.

“Jonny! When the fuck did you last sleep!!”

“OLD KING COLE WAS A BRUTAL SOUL!!”

“JONNY!!”

“ **AND A BLOODY RED SOUL HAD HE.** ”

“ **JONATHAN D’VILLE!!** ”

“ **_ENOUGH!_ ** ” Brian has had, as stated, enough.

“What has you two trying to make sound travel through space?” Ivy finally looks up.

“Nastya won’t leave me alone!”

“Aurora says you haven’t slept in days!”

“Then why did you fucking ask?!”

Brian stands between them, crossing his arms, “Jonny just go to bed and she’ll leave you alone.” 

Brian’s body hits the floor, a bullet through his skull. Jonny glaring at Nastya as his pistol returns to its holster. 

She takes a breath. An idea striking her with a smug grin, “Jonny, if you don’t go to sleep in the next hour I will broadcast mine and Auroras sexploits through the speakers of whichever room you’re in.”

Jonny’s eyes widen in horror, “you bitch! Fine! I’ll go to bed!”

He stomps out grumbling. Nastya following suit, likely to make sure he follows through. Leaving two and a not corpse in silence.

“See,” mutters Tim.

~~~

Over the course of the next few months the rest of the crew was made aware of this odd quirk of their first mate. Including the Toy Soldier. Who has tact! That’s why it asks Nastya, rather than Jonny.

“Why Doesn’t Jonny Shoot You?” 

It’s during a group night which Jonny is refusing to participate in.

“What are you talking about? He shoots me plenty.”

“Well Yes, But Not Like The Rest Of Us! He Kills Us Just About Every Time We Tell Him To Do Something!”

“Hmm.” She seems to think about it, “I suppose you are right.”

“Yeah, why is that?” Ashes looks up from where they’re tying tiny braids in Ivy’s hair.

“The other day he shot me and left me in the air lock, all I did was offer tea!!” Brian huffs.

“Well how did you phrase it?” Nastya seems oddly amused. 

“I don’t know? ‘Hey Jonny boy, I made tea, do you want some? I made biscuits too!’ Don’t even know how he got me in the airlock!”

“Locked me in the reactor after I offered a game of cards instead of talking.” Marius looks befuddled by the braid he’s attempting in Raphaellas hair, looking at Ashes’s work. “Think he was muttering about that ‘mad jack’ fellow. Something about his eye maybe?”

Nastya winces at that one, but just smiles to herself.

“I think I see what’s happening here. Ivy?”

“I’ve had fewer encounters of that sort, however I do believe your theory is correct Nastya.”

“Theory? Can I Know What Your Theory Is, Please?” Toy Soldier asks, very eager.

“In time. First though, I would like more information to confirm.”

“Oh! Well Alright! I Can Start. Jonny Threw Me Out The Airlock Yesterday Right After I Called Him Sunny Jim, You Know, Because He’s So Bright And Shiny! He Was Accessorized So Nicely!”

Ivy lowers her book, “he knocked me off a cliff for saying wrangling the crew feels, how I imagine it would, like wrangling my own children.”

“He shoots me in the knee caps any time I try to get a balanced meal in him, we can still get scurvy, or starve!” Raphaella chimes while working on some chemical formula.

“Oh, you gotta bet he can’t eat a whole lime without wincing,” says Ashes nudging her with their foot. “Stabs me anytime I bring up his fling with Thanatos, the kid everyone in The City thought was mine.”

“Y’know,” Tim starts, “Jonny used to threaten to leave me and Bertie in no mans land during the war? That or firing us into the sun. Made true on some of those promised deaths since I got mechanized.”

He leans forward with a smirk, “Bertie used to joke, when everyone was asleep, that after the war he’d name his first kid after Jonny. Not me though, cause he wanted my help raising the brat.” His smile turns a little sad at that.

Nastya hums thinking, “Ivy do you think that’s enough?”

“Given what we already know it’s a fair assumption,” she’s returned to her book.

“And What Assumption Might That Be?” Pipes the soldier.

Nastyas answer is simple, though it takes some of the crew a moment to understand.

“Patricide.”


End file.
